


Nightmares

by vinnahstares



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Confused Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnahstares/pseuds/vinnahstares
Summary: Ever since they left the game, Nagito and Hajime have been living together and every night, Nagito is plagued with horrible nightmares. This night's terror is worse than others, but at least he has Hajime to comfort him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the sudden stop in content, also I'll probably be writing more fluff because I'm sad :P comment suggestions!

Nightmares

Hajime woke up to screaming. Specifically, his lover, Nagito Komaeda, screaming. He launched his head up and looked to the side in their dark bedroom. Komaeda was screaming, crying, and thrashing around wildly as he repeatedly smacked and punched his head. Hajime's eyes widened and then realized that Nagito must've had another nightmare. After getting out of the simulation, Nagito couldn't have a peaceful night. He was plagued with vivid and horrid nightmares that kept him up for days. Hajime knew this, it was easy to figure out, and promised to always be there for him, so that's what he has to do now.

He quickly snatched Nagito's wrists and brought them away from his head so he couldn't hurt himself any longer. Nagito panicked for a bit, screaming louder and trying to break out of Hajime's grip but failing. He eventually stopped resisting as Hajime tugged Komaeda closer to him. Nagito just let out weak sobs that shook his body as he pleaded for Hajime to let him go, voice raspy and broken from screaming. "P..please.. please... I just.. I need..." he tried to speak to Hajime who had worry painted all over his face, but he couldn't think enough to make a sentence.

"Can I let you go now?" Hajime asked softly and patiently, waiting for Nagito to collect his thoughts. Nagito looked up at him, tears running down his face and eyes swollen. The bags under his eyes shone in the soft moonlight, exposing how tired he really was. He slowly nodded and Hajime let him go. Nagito rubbed each of his wrists with his hands and tried to wipe away his tears but they kept coming.

"What happened this time, Nagito?" Hajime couldn't help but ask, rubbing circles onto Nagito's knee to try and calm him down. Nagito let out a small cry and reached out his arms to Hajime expectantly.

Hajime grabbed Nagito into a tight embrace and with a shaky breath, Nagito spoke. "Y-you died.." his voice broke. "A-and it was my fault. A-all my f-fault.." he sobbed into Hajime's shirt.

Hajime couldn't do anything but hug Nagito tighter as he felt a pang in his heart. Usually, Nagito had nightmares of the first trial or his own death, but Hajime's death was new. He inhaled sharply as he thought of how to deal with the situation but was interrupted by Nagito fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "Hm?" Hajime wondered.

"I-I need you to t-take off your shirt.. p..please.." Nagito quietly spoke, trying to unbutton his lover's shirt but his shaky hands stopped him. For a second Hajime thought it was a strange request, but then realized that in Nagito's nightmare, he was probably impaled through his chest. He was checking that the wound wasn't there.

Hajime pressed a kiss to Nagito's forehead and nodded, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it off of the bed. He could see the sigh of relief exit Nagito's body as the boy placed a hand on his chest, trailing it down to his pants. "Nagito, can I show you something really quick?" Hajime asked. Nagito looked up and nodded. Hajime took Nagito's hand and placed it over his own heart. "You can feel my heart beating, right?" Hajime asked Nagito who once again nodded. "Good." he said, then taking Nagito's hand and placing it on his neck. "And you can feel my pulse too, right?" another nod. "Then see, I'm alive. We're alive. I'm alright. I'm not going anywhere." he spoke softly.

Nagito suddenly burst into more tears, pressing his face against Hajime's chest and wrapping his arms around his back. "Nagito, are you okay? D-did I do something?" Hajime said, panic coating his voice. Nagito shook his head side to side, wetting Hajime's chest with tears as he did.

"Y-you're just... so good to me.... I don't d-deserve you.." he rasped, tightening his grip. Hajime sighed.

"You deserve me. I love you, Nagito. I'll always be here for you, alright?" Hajime whispered into Nagito's ear, placing a kiss on his lover's jaw. "Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

Nagito didn't reply and Hajime could tell that he was torn between sleeping or staying up to prevent another nightmare. "Come on, baby, you can try to sleep with me, okay?" Hajime said, placing another kiss to Nagito's jaw, traveling down his neck and back up to his nose. He heard Nagito sigh peacefully.

"Okay.. I can try." he said. Hajime smiled and laid down, moving Nagito with him. He placed Nagito's head on his bare chest, making sure he could still hear Hajime's heartbeat. It would calm him down if he ran into any paranoia trying to sleep. He wrapped an arm around the white-haired boy next to him and pulled a thick blanket over the both of them.

Nagito nuzzled into Hajime's chest, letting out a soft noise of relaxation as he did. Hajime put his fingers in Nagito's hair, gently massaging his scalp. 

Hajime soon heard small snores coming from Nagito, letting him know that his lover had fallen asleep again. He smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "I'll always be here for you, Komaeda." he said softly and fell into sleep.


End file.
